Revelations and Confessions
by Kirbee Angel
Summary: A short story based on revelations and confessions between Harry, Hermione and Ginny with Draco added into the mix


Revelations and Confessions

It was an unusually hot day of the 3rd May. It was the day after the Battle of Hogwarts, it seems there were a few revelations of a personal nature.

It was 8am and Ginny was just waking up after srying herself to sleep over her love for 2 men. She had unfortunately been playing away from Harry with Draco since just after their relationship started. She had been deciding whether to tell Harry or break it off with Draco and never tell Harry. The only thing which stipped her was whether Draco would say anything if she broke it off with him.

After contemplating all night, she decided to just tell Harry the truth and be damed the consequences. Ginny started to get changed into jeans and a billowy top with ballet pumps, she made her way up stairs to the boys dormitory. She knocked on the door and opended it to see Harry sitting up in bed reading Quidditch through the Ages.

All the others were asleep with Ron snoring quite loudly which almost made her giggle but she suppressed it to look at Harry. "Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry looked up and smiled. He set the book down and moved to get out of the bed.

Ginny moved forward and stopped him with a hand on his chest. Harry looked at her confused.

"We need to talk" Ginny said.

"Ok" Harry said.

Ginny took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Harry, I love you, but I'm sorry. I've not been true to you in the way you deserve. Ive been with Draco, since we started our relationship, behind your back" Ginny finally confessed.

Harry went quiet, seemingly to take in what was just said. He took a deep breath and started smiling. Ginny looked at him confusedly.

"I've noticed you two but never said anything thinking you'll tell me eventually, but now you have, I can finally reveal my feeling for the one I truly love" Harry said smiling.

"Who is that?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione" Harry answered.

"No hard feelings?" Ginny asked.

"No" Harry said whilst hugging Ginny.

Ginny smiled and left the room.

After Ginny had left, Harry thought it was time he revealed his feelings to Hermione. Harry threw on his cloack over his pyjamas, slipped on his trainers and walked out of the dormitory towards where he thought Hermions would more likely be, the Library. Conviently she was just leaving, carrying a large pile of books. Harry hurried forward to help her carry them.

"Let me help you there" Harry said while taking most of the books.

"Thanks Harry" Hermione said whilst smiling.

"I wanted to speak to you privately about something if thats ok?" Harry asked.

"Of course" Hermione answered.

Harry manouvered around students until her found an empty classroom for them to talk in. Both entered the room with Harry closing the door behing them. Hermione took a seat in the closest stall to the front of the classroom. Harry paced just in front for a few minutes.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Hermione asked.

"Err... Oh Yeah!, I'm not sure on your feelings about this but I have to get mine off my chest." Harry answered.

"Ok" Hermione said.

"Well I'm not sure if you've noticed that me and Ginny have been very distant lately" Harry said.

"Oh no really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we've broken up over our feelings for different people, her with Draco and me with a fantastic lady" Harry answered.

"Oh, are you at least friends? and who is this lady you now like?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah we are still friends, and that lady is the reason I've come to talk to you about" Harry answered.

"Do I know her then?" Hermione asked.

"I should hope so considering she is you!" Harry said whilst smiling. Hermione looked on with her mouth hanging open.

"Me?" Hermione finally said.

"Yeah you!" Harry said whilst gently putting his hands either side of Hermiones face and pulling her in. Hermione starts smiling whilst bringing her hands up to Harrys chest and bringing them around his neck pulling Harry in more. Their lips finally met in a mindblowing kiss.


End file.
